Megahertz
by J-awesomeness
Summary: X.A.N.A has just possessed Ms. Hertz, turning her into Megahertz! Now the Lyoko Warriors have to save the day! Can they do it?
1. Meeting Megahertz

Megahertz

_DATE: Saturday, April 9, 2005  
TIME: 10:32 A.M.  
LOCATION: Ms. Hertz's classroom, Kadic Academy, France_

On Saturday, the last school day of the week for Kadic students, not much transpired in science class. Ms. Hertz calmly sat at her desk and waited, like all of her students, for the day to be over. Odd hummed to a new song that had come out while he sketched a picture of what he thought X.A.N.A. looked like. Jeremie tried to research more about Franz Hopper and studied his science work at the same time. Ulrich, too focused with thoughts of Yumi, barely realized he had just agreed to go to the movies with Sissi. Aelita read quietly next to Odd.

Although none of the otherwise occupied teenagers noticed, X.A.N.A., in the form of black smoke, emerged from a nearby outlet. The ghost-like smoke slowly drifted its way across the classroom. It seeped creepily through the classroom, winding through the legs of the students. It traveled to Ms. Hertz and possessed her so she was now a X.A.N.A. patron. Flickering with X.A.N.A.'s power, she charged over to Jeremie and took his laptop that contained all knowledge about Lyoko, Franz Hopper, and X.A.N.A.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie yelled, "Call Yumi! And hurry!"

Because he knew it had to be a X.A.N.A. attack, he didn't answer Jeremie. He only dialed Yumi's cell phone and hoped she would pick up.

"Ulrich, what do you want? I'm in the middle of a math test," an irritated Yumi hissed into her cell phone.

"There's an attack! Ms. Hertz's possessed by X.A.N.A. and took Jeremie's laptop! Meet us at the factory," Ulrich shouted as Ms. Hertz shocked Odd and threw him toward the science textbooks making them fall on him.

"Oh no! What's he thinking now, huh? Is X.A.N.A. hoping we'll learn to death?" Odd remarked, his head throbbing from being smashed by textbooks.

Right when Odd got up, Ms. Hertz was about to shock him again, but Ulrich threw Odd a metal siding stick that had flown off of a filing cabinet so that he could defend himself.

"Aelita, Ulrich, get to the factory!" Jeremie cried as he reached for his laptop.

"I guess I'll hold Ms. Hertz off then." Odd mumbled, upset it couldn't be Ulrich instead. He always liked using his arrows to kill monsters. It relieved all the stress of school.

"It's not Ms. Hertz anymore… It's Megahertz!" Megahertz shouted with her demonic, possessed voice. She continued to try shocking Odd. Unfortunately for him, she had extremely good aim.

* * *

This is just something I came up with in science when we were learning about megahertz. Even though I was supposed to be paying attention, I thought of this fanfic idea.

By the way, does anyone know if it's Mrs. Hertz? Or Ms. Hertz?

Anyway, please review!


	2. In Lyoko

Thanks for the reviews you gave me! Hope you like the second chapter. One more after this. Please review!!  
_  
_

* * *

_  
DATE: Saturday, April 9, 2005  
TIME: 11:06 A.M.  
LOCATION: The Factory, Kadic City, France_

Down in the factory, Yumi wondered what was taking the others so long when the elevator opened and four familiar faces appeared. She gasped, feeling light headed.

William was with them! What was William doing in the elevator? Near the supercomputer? Near Lyoko!?

"Don't worry, he won't stay for long, Yumi," said Ulrich from his corner of the elevator. "He just followed us here, but he'll probably follow you out."

"And besides, he has been here before. We'll just have to do a return to the past," Jeremie decided with a terse expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jeremie. I've never been here before," William retorted going over to the elevator following Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich to the scanners.

Nobody talked on the way to the scanners. Aelita was going to try to lift their spirits, but noting the tension in the cramped cube, she changed her mind.

"What are these things? Do we get in them?" William asked, running his hand across the surface of one of the gleaming scanners as if it were a fancy new car.

"Listen, William, I don't think you should come with us. I'm not sure if anyone would like that," Yumi said harshly. The intensity of the X.A.N.A. attack left her on edge and she was in no mood to deal with him.

William blinked in surprise before realizing that he was not welcome. He looked Aelita's and Ulrich's faces for support in vain.

"Okay. Whatever. I don't need to be playing silly four year old games. See ya, Yumi. And, Ulrich, you better watch your back." William snapped as he strutted back to the elevator.

The trio stood still, watching as the elevator door shut on William's disgruntled face. Yumi felt slightly worried and after William left, she looked to see Ulrich's face. As far as she could tell, he did not appear bothered by William's pathetic threat.

"Okay, Jeremie, I think we're all ready to go to Lyoko now." Aelita said turning to see if Yumi and Ulrich were nodding their heads.

"Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization." Jeremie announced. Those words never grow old. When he heard a collective grunt, he knew they had landed safely on Lyoko.

"Go southeast for awhile and you'll find the activated tower," Jeremie directed through his headset. His eyes scanned across the computer monitor, searching for the appearance of any monsters.

"Jeremie, could we have our vehicles?" Yumi asked, still a little nervous about William's warning to Ulrich. While she was busy thinking, she heard Ulrich announce that her vehicle was there.

"Uh oh, guys. There are some… Well, three of each monster actually. Good luck and be careful." Jeremie started to sweat when he heard something behind him. Spinning his chair around, he turned his back to the supercomputer only to find Megahertz facing him.

"Sorry, Jer, it's just… I couldn't… hold her…off," Odd apologized between gasps. How did Ulrich and Yumi always do this? Slowly, but forcefully, Odd regained his hold on the nun chucks he had stolen from Ulrich's bedside and swung them at Megahertz.

_Wham!_ When he opened his eyes, he saw that Megahertz lay on the ground near the supercomputer.

"Guys, hurry! Odd's just barely winning against Ms. Hertz, and I'm not sure I want to know how this is going to turn out!" Jeremie yelled frantically into the headset.

"Jeez, Odd, we ask you to beat up our science teacher and you can't even do that. Next you're going to be saying you can't even think of anything mean to say at Sissi," Ulrich joked while he stabbed a Blok.

"Hey, it's not my fault your nun chucks don't work as well as I want them to." Odd remarked. In Lyoko, Ulrich's eyes narrowed. He figured he'd get even with Odd later for touching his property.

"Jeremie, we need Odd. We can't kill all the monsters," Yumi sputtered as she ran up to kill a kankrelat.

"Umm… Well, I guess we could send him in, but he'll have to draw Ms. Hertz away," Jeremie told the warriors as he checked to see Megahertz attacking Odd. Jeremie wasn't at all sure if Odd should go in Lyoko. He was too scared, but he knew that if he didn't, everyone would be mad at him. After the fiasco with the fake Franz Hopper, Jeremie decided he didn't want his friends angry with him again.

"No problem, Einstein!" Odd yelled, eager for the challenge. "Nyah! Nyah! I never liked science anyway!"

The X.A.N.A. symbol flashed threateningly in Megahertz eyes as she careened towards Odd. Purple static formed in her hands and Odd raced into the elevator. She followed him in, and as the elevator made its journey to the top floor, Jeremie could hear the static hit Odd.

"Yumi!" Jeremie warned, "look out behind you! And make sure Aelita's alright! It's your duty to protect her!"

"Oh really?" Yumi retorted sarcastically, "I haven't figured that out yet." She threw her fans into the air behind her and they sliced through the oncoming Blok.

"Honey! I'm home!"

Jeremie turned around to see Odd in the elevator. Megahertz was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, I trapped her upstairs," Odd said, waving an airy hand, as though reading Jeremie's mind. "But she won't stay up there forever."

"Then get to the scanner room!" Jeremie yelled exasperated with his small framed friend. He pushed his glasses up his nose and began to set up Odd's virtualization process.

"Well, okay. But only because I don't feel like breaking these nun chucks anymore than I already did," Odd said, sending the elevator downwards with a grin on his face knowing he just scared Ulrich.

"Odd!" Ulrich screamed through clenched teeth. Somehow, the little brat always knew how to bug Ulrich at the right time.

"Scanner, Odd. Virtualization." Jeremie ordered once Odd informed him that he was in the scanner room. Boy, was he glad to have Megahertz at the other side of the factory. One less thing to worry about.

"Hi-Yah!" Odd yelled while he was landing in his vehicle. A whirlwind of arrows later, many of the monsters were gone. "Yes!" He cried, punching the air excitedly. "And that's exactly how I kept Megahertz away!"

"Aelita, go straight to the tower. We'll keep on fighting the monsters." Yumi instructed, throwing her fans at the nearest target.

"Ahhh!" Ulrich gasped as he got hit by a laser from a Hornet and devirtualized.

"Ulrich!" Yumi yelled as she watched his form disintegrate.

"Argh!" Ulrich groaned when he fell out of the scanner. Soon after his grunt, Megahertz was rampaging in his direction.

"How did she get back?" Ulrich asked to himself. "And after Odd bragged about leading her away!"

Still out of breath from his devirtualization, he had no way of defending himself against any attack.

_ZZzztt! _His breath left his lungs as the purple and blue shocks charged throughout his entire body.


	3. Defeating Megahertz

* * *

"Yaaahh!" Yumi screamed right before she was about to destroy the last monster.

"Aelita, enter the tower!" Jeremie ordered anxiously while in the process of rematerializing Yumi and Odd.

Aelita quickly entered the tower and traveled to the higher landing. Fearing someone would get hurt, she tried to move as quickly as possible. She typed the unforgettable code to deactivate the tower. With a sigh of relief, she felt X.A.N.A.'s presence leave the tower and she knew the tower no longer gleamed in X.A.N.A.'s red light.

"Aghh!" Ms. Hertz, now back to her regular form, shrieked as she fell to the ground.

"Jeremie, I think we could use a return to the past," Odd advised, thinking about what would happen if Ms. Hertz woke up in the factory. He wouldn't be able to stand having all failing grades.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie yelled while pressing the enter key, actually obeying Odd for once.

* * *

_DATE: __Saturday, April 9, 2005__  
TIME: 10:32 A.M.  
LOCATION: Ms. Hertz's classroom, __Kadic Academy__, __France_

When he walked into the room this time, Odd accidentally said, "Hi, Megahertz."

"Excuse me, Odd?" Ms. Hertz said, confused.

"Um, well, I was just saying, um, that you looked super and, er, so super that you're worth a megahertz?" Odd jabbered, nervous that he would get in trouble. He put on his most winning smile, hoping to not receive any detention.

* * *

Here's the last chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was busy writing other fics. Hope you like this! Please review!!


End file.
